Orokin Moon
The Orokin Moon is a tileset introduced in that can be found on Earth. Once the Orokin's prestigious seat of power, the Moon is now a broken, desolate place, where once grand and opulent Orokin architecture mingle with dull, grey lunar geography. Moon missions are unlocked upon completion of The Second Dream quest. Unique Enemies *Sentient units can be found and fought on this tileset. Combat against them revolves around their ability to adapt themselves to the Elemental Damage dealt by the player's weapons, requiring Tenno to have multiple elements in their loadouts. *Corrupted Wardens can now be found in Moon Rescue missions. Features Energy Cracks Visible as glowing yellow cracks on walls, the Energy Cracks found on the Orokin Moon confer a random buff to the squad for up to 60 seconds upon a player performing a Wall Latch onto its location. Possible buffs: * Increased Health and Healing. * Increased Shield and Recharge. * Increased Energy and Energy Regen. * Increased movement speed. Halls of Ascension The Halls of Ascension, also known as The seven Principles, are special rooms found on the Orokin Moon which contain hidden puzzles and obstacle courses that lead to a secret treasure room accessible via a portal. These rooms require speed, timing, and at times teamwork between players in order to reach the treasure room at the end. These treasure rooms if successfully reached reward rare and unique mods not found anywhere else in the game. These rooms also double as Mobile Defense rooms, where the data terminals can be found. |-|Agility Test = |-|Collaboration Test = |-|Cunning Test = |-|Endurance Test = |-|Power Test = |-|Speed Test = |-|Stealth Test = Orokin Moon (Agility Test) Tab|Agility Test Orokin Moon (Collaboration Test) Tab|Collaboration Test Orokin Moon (Cunning Test) Tab|Cunning Test Orokin Moon (Endurance Test) Tab|Endurance Test Orokin Moon (Power Test) Tab|Power Test Orokin Moon (Speed Test) Tab|Speed Test Orokin Moon (Stealth Test) Tab|Stealth Test Notes *While Orokin Moon missions appear on Earth, nodes with the tileset spawn enemies several levels higher than the rest of the missions on Earth. *During Mobile Defense missions, the presence of Sentient fighters - Conculysts and Battalysts - will disrupt the Lotus' terminal hacking progress. Any Sentients must be killed before the terminal hacking can resume. *Neurodes appear to drop more commonly than on its parent Earth tileset, and more commonly than Eris. Sentient fighters in particular have a very high chance of dropping Neurodes when killed. *While not a Hall of Ascension per se, an Arboretum room, similar to the Void Compass room where players fight Shadow Stalker in the Second Dream quest, does contain a timed puzzle involving the activation of three Arboriform consoles in sequence. Successfully completing the puzzle creates a large area that restores energy to any Warframes standing in it, and opens up a hidden door that contains lockers and Storage Containers. This hidden door is also a possible spawn point for Rare and Reinforced Storage Containers. *Completing Spy Missions will have a chance to drop one of the following Acolyte mods from Operation: Shadow Debt: Blood Rush, Hydraulic Crosshairs, Shrapnel Shot, Focused Defense, or Catalyzer Link.https://forums.warframe.com/topic/618958-185-moon-spy-vaults-shadow-debt-mods/#comment-6952262 Media OrokinMoon1.png 2016-01-11_00003.jpg PortalRoom.PNG|Portal after completing a "Halls of Ascension" test PortalRoom2.PNG|Rewards room after stepping through the portal Reward.PNG|One of seven reward mods 7- - N00blShowtek Bugs * The speed test puzzle can be inadvertently activated prematurely by area-of-effect attacks, including the radial blasts from syndicate weapons. * The force given from the tubes in the agility test puzzle is inconsistent and may only apply while aim-gliding or after doing a bullet jump in mid-air. ru:Луна_Орокин Category:Tile Sets Category:Orokin Category:Update 18